The object of the present invention is a method for replacing the ropes of an elevator, and an elevator.
The hoisting ropes of an elevator must during their service life travel many times over a traction sheave and possibly also over one or more diverting pulleys. In addition to other stressing, these bendings that occur at the point of traction sheaves and diverting pulleys considerably wear the hoisting ropes. Therefore a certain calculated service life exists for the hoisting ropes of an elevator, after which the hoisting ropes must be replaced for new ones, even if no damage is detectable in them. This calculated service life is e.g. 7-8 years. The compensating ropes of an elevator, on the other hand, are not subjected to such harsh stressing, so that they last well and they can be used for a much longer time than the hoisting ropes.
A problem in prior-art solutions is that the hoisting ropes to be taken out of service are mainly waste and therefore they cause a load on the environment. Another drawback is the cost incurred by new hoisting ropes and the use of customer premises necessitated by the replacement work as well as the discomfort caused to residents and other users of the elevator. One drawback is also the separate hoists and other auxiliary devices needed in the replacement work.